Conflicting emotions
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Johnny's carefree attitude slowly starts to change much to the notice of Dracula whom has gotten used to the young man's carefree personality, he soon discovers the young man gravely ill prompting him to take care of Johnny. The two soon realize just how much they mean to each other, sending them into a a whirl of feelings they'd never expect. Johnny/Dracula.
1. Change of behavior

A/N So I just recently saw the movie Hotel Transylvania i have to say, this movie rocked my socks off lol. It's been awhile since I've last seen a good children's movie, and to be honest this has to be one of the best I've seen thus far. This movie was just to great to pass up some fan fictions, of course i was most into Dracula/Johnny's relationship.

Anyway enjoy my fan fiction be gentle it's my first time on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hotel Transylvania characters.

Summery: Johnny's carefree attitude slowly starts to change much to the notice of Dracula whom has gotten used to the young man's carefree personality, he soon discovers the young man gravely ill prompting him to take care of Johnny. The two soon realize just how much they mean to each other, sending them into a awhirl of feelings they'd never expect. Johnny/Dracula.

Chapter 1:

It had been a week or two since Dracula had finally come to accept Johnny into his and his daughter's life, in only two weeks the older vampire had really started to warm up to the man. Although after those two had table wars it had already started the strong bond, to the extent to the bond Dracula and Johnny had yet to know.

Although Mavis was eager to start her journey with Johnny the two agreed to stay at the castle for a couple of weeks just to get to know each other better, that and Dracula still was having trouble adjusting to his daughter's newly found freedom.

Mavis bit her lip as she stood outside Johnny's new room for the time being, although she hadn't been around humans much, other than Johnny it didn't take much for her to realize something was seriously wrong with her, well she couldn't really call him her boyfriend yet. True they zinged but they were still starting to get to know each other, she didn't want to rush it.

"Johnny?" the woman knocked on the door before slowly opening the door, "johnny can i come in?".

The room was unnaturally dark for the usually spirited young man, usually he was so full of life, his carefree goofy smile plastered over his face, his burst of wild nature. This, this wasn't the same Johnny she'd come to love in the last couple weeks.

Shifting slightly at the doorway suddenly feeling out-of-place in her own house Mavis ran her hang along the bed, allowing her hand to rest on Johnny's shoulder who'd yet to acknowledged her presence. The crazy hair that usually resided on his head draped to the sides sweat seemly dripping on his face, with a light touch Mavis gasped quietly kneeling down next to the shivering Johnny.

"You're burning up" Mavis whispered quietly, she didn't know much about sick people, however she did know his skin shouldn't be this hot.

Johnny's eye's slowly opened his gaze slowly turning to meet Mavis, giving a ghost of a smile Johnny went to speak only to break into a cough fit that lasted at least a minute.

"Here let me help you" Mavis gently rearranged the pillows beneath Johnny's head before helping prop him against his pillow. Making sure he was comfortable Mavis sat on the bed her eye's unable to hide the strong concern in them. "I'm gonna get dad do you need anything".

All Johnny had the strength to do was shake his head, before his eye's tiredly closed, breathing rapid. Covering Johnny up Mavis in a blink of an eye turned into a bat, quietly she dashed out the door in search for her father who was making preparations for the weekend rush of Monster's at the Hotel.

Dracula pinched the bridge of his nose as he gazed at the table which was set up completely different from how he ordered it, word to the wise Dracula thought to himself as a blue wisp wind extended from his fingers switched the last 10 tables in the complete order.

"Drac" Frank came up from behind the Vampire forcing Dracula to force all his annoyance down for being interrupted.

"Yes Frankie" Dracula said through gritted teeth, hands slowly clenching and unclenching. Taking a deep breath, counting to ten before letting it out *something that Johnny taught him" the vampire turned around a fake smile on his face "what can I do for you?".

"What do you want me to do with this?" the Monster held up a chandelier filled with Spider webs and at least 20 live Spider's. Dracula had declined the table piece that seemed a bit formal for the current events.

"Just throw it away or something" the vampire snapped rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, his eye's rolled in annoyance as Frankie's broken expression crossed Frankenstein's features his eye's drifting to the table piece he'd been working on for so long. "Oh very well, I'm sure we could find some place for it" he muttered "now please! go I'm very busy".

Frankie grumbled as he walked away, muttering something about Dracula being a Monster pooper.

"Ugh I need a vacation" Dracula muttered as he finally got the tables in their places.

"Dad..dad!".

Although he was always happy to see his daughter Dracula had to bite down all his self-restraint not to even scream at his daughter, shoulders hunched, fists clenching, in and out Dracula turned to Mavis smiling tightly.

"Daddy's a bit busy right now now be a good girl and go eat you're worn cakes" cape woshing behind him Dracula started to stalk away only to have his bat daughter fly in front of him.

"But dad".

"What..what!" Dracula snapped "what do you want! I have several things to take care of and the gusts will be here at any time but please keep talking now just what was so important that you need to bother me I'd really like to know".

"It's Johnny" Mavis ignored her father's rant wide bat eye's with concern, "i think there's something wrong with him".

Dracula's shoulders slowly untensed, anger fading his eye's almost as quickly as it had come, concern filled the vampires eye's as he gazed into his daughter's.

"Bring me to him".

With a swish of purple magic Dracula turned into a bat, before flying after his daughter up towards Johnny's room.

A/N Well there you go it's not perfect, but ill do my best to make this better as the chapters go on.


	2. A caring vampire

A/N So I have some big plans for this next chapter so i thought I'd post two in the same night, that's how much i love this movie I've never seen anything like this i mean i love it!.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hotel Transylvania characters.

Chapter 2:

Any other time Dracula would grumble to himself, as each do not disturb head would yell the exact thing every single time.

"Do not disturb!".

"Do not disturb!".

"Do not disturb!".

"Do not disturb!".

However the bat simply ignored the voices shouting, concern crossing the bat's features as he reached Johnny's door. A sudden purple wisp engulfed the bat, before the vampire appeared back into his normal form. Shifting his cape he turned to his daughter who hovered beside him.

"Mavis go see if Frankie needs any help" the vampire rolled his eye's "the last thing I need is for him to mess up the dining room before the guests come".

"What about?"

"I'll take care of him, now go" watching his daughter fly away Dracula turned back to the door, his fingers moving nervously the man grasped the doorknob before slowly easing it open. The darkened room was concerning to say the least, never in the two weeks that he'd known the human had the room been darkened. There was either a flashlight or some form of light glowing from inside the spare bedroom, cape wrapping around his frame Dracula slowly glided over to Johnny who hadn't moved an inch since he entered.

"Johnny?" Dracula knelt next to the bed lightly shaking the man's shoulder, a soft groan was all he got in response the young man's body shifting under the covers.

Johnny let out a pained groan his teeth chattering as he tried to get warm but to no available, no matter how far he curled into the covers the chill didn't seem to want enable away from his body. Opening his eye's slightly Johnny blinked a couple of times a soft familiar voice swimming in his head, his hearing felt sort of fuzzy, his body disoriented.

As a flash of heat washed over him the young man let out a whimper wrapping the blanket even tighter around his form, his eye's bolted open as a chilled feeling drifted onto his heated skin causing him to let out a yelp, his frame tumbling onto the ground.

"Ugh that hurts" Johnny muttered to himself slowly sitting up, rubbing his head as a dull ache shifted through his skull.

"Are you alright?".

Johnny's gaze drifted up meeting Dracula's concerned eye's, he'd only seen that look a few times all when it was concerning his daughter. Never had a gaze such as that been directed towards him.

Dracula knelt next to the fallen man pressing his cool fingers against Johnny's brow, the heat radiating from his skin was alarming. He'd never taken care of a sick human before, but he was pretty sure this temperature wasn't normal. With more gentleness than Dracula realized he had, he tenderly picked Johnny up the human weighted little to nothing compared to what the vampire was used to.

Slowly standing up Dracula sat on the edge of the bed Johnny in his lap, grasping the end of his cape the fabric wrapped itself around the shivering frame. Johnny's eye's gazed up his normal bright radiating glow now dull filled with pain, finding himself able to move his arms, Johnny wrapped them around the vampire pressing his cheek to Dracula's chest.

Arm's hung in the air gaze staring down at Johnny in shock, Dracula was unsure on what to do at this point. True he'd gotten used to being around the human, taking care and comforting Johnny was a whole new thing. Biting his lip he slowly lowered his arms, coming to rest them around the man's shivering frame. A small smile tugged at Dracula's lips when the being in his grip let out a content sigh, raising one hand keeping the other around Johnny's frame he wiggled his fingers.

A purple wisp surrounded Dracula, moving his arm to the side the vampires body lifted slowly edging back until his frame was resting against the headboard. Within seconds the purple wisp disappeared. Grasping the sheets Dracula pulled up the covers, before settling down under it with a gentle tug, the blankets wrapped around Johnny's and Dracula's frame the young man laying on top of Dracula's chest.

Bring his arms from under the blanket one of them drifted to his hair, lightly running his fingers soothingly through the damp normally wild hair. While the other wrapped securely around Johnny's trembling frame, with another twist of his wrist the door sprang open, a cloth and a bucket of cold water which sloshed around as it moved came drifting into the room.

Lowering his hand the bucket landed on the desk next to the bed, the cloth floated in his hand before he lightly dipped it into the cold water. Wringing it out Dracula placed it on Johnny's brow before dipping it into the bucket repeating motion, the vampires heart broke watching Johnny's face turning into a pained grimace, his eye's twitching as they clenched tightly shut.

Turning in Dracula's grip Johnny grasped the vampires shirt a pained whimper escaping his mouth, the pain slowly disappeared from his features as gentle cool hands stroked his hair back in a soothing motion.

"Go back to sleep" Dracula's accent low and soft, filtered through Johnny's hazy daze pushing him even further into sleep.

Snuggling up closer into the warmth Johnny found himself submitting to the soft cocoon of comfort, and the soothing voice that somehow made him feel safe and secure.

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 don't worry, plenty of more fluff and cuteness to come.


	3. Heated fever

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, now onto chapter 3 enjoy :).

It was mid-morning by the time Johnny showed any sign's of life, eye's bolting open the male leapt over Dracula rushing to the bathroom, door slamming shut.

The Vampire cringed as sounds of renching coming from closed doors, although he'd warmed up to Johnny a considerable amount Dracula couldn't deny human's were disgusting.

Pausing at the door the Vampire was momentarily stunned, for once in thousands of years he was unsure on what to do. Eye's set in determination Dracula clenched his fists, he was the Owner of this Hotel, he'd taken care of thounds of problems. And with a variety of Monster's there are problems each differently, he could handle a sick human.

The confident ora surrounding the Vampire started to fade as he entered the room, Johnny's frame trembled head bowed into the toilet. Stomach lunging Johnny emptied the last of the food he had eaten the night before, body feeling extremely weakened the male placed his forehead against the cool toilet tired eye's closing.

Face twisting in pain before the man could stop himself his body shook as silent sobs shook his frame, Johnny was so distracted by the force of trying not to puke again that he didn't notice Dracula kneel next to his side.

Before Johnny could stop himself a quiet content sigh escaped his mouth as a cool feeling touched his forehead prompting him to lean into the touch. Eye's tiredly opening his gaze met Dracula's whose eye's were uncharacteristically concerned, Johnny offered a weak smile before it disappeared head turning to the side.

"Heh-choo!, Heh-choo!" Johnny's frame shook as stiffed sneezes directed into his sleeve, "sorry" he muttered weakly "this must be kinda gross to you".

"No no not at all" Dracula lied grabbing some toilet paper handing the young man a wad of it.

"Yeah sure" Johnny chuckled silently thanking the vampire before blowing his nose, teeth gritted Johnny tried to ignore the pained shoot of pain directed in his head.

Silently Dracula placed the tip of his fingers onto the males forehead, smiling silently as Johnny's pained features slowly relaxed.

"Thanks" Johnny grinned nudging Dracula shoulder gently, unconsciously the human leaned against the vampire's thin but strong frame his body instantly relaxing as a strong-arm wrapped around his frame.

Dracula's gaze turned down at the sleepy human in his grip, with a flash of purple wisp the two disappeared before the wind traveled through the room up onto the roof. The moon shone down onto the two males one the smaller one situated on the taller man's lap engulfed in a black cape, the other cradling the smaller's frame against his chest.

Johnny sighed happily as the cool wind kissed his heated skin, stiffing a sneeze into his arm the young man's eye's slowly opened offering a sleepy smile to the Vampire who returned the smile just as soft.

"Go back to sleep" Dracula whispered tracing a finger in a circular motion on Johnny's forehead, purple wisp like wind emerging from his fingers. In a matter of second's Johnny's eye's drifted closed, a soft snore emerged from the man's mouth as he fell into a deep sleep.

Soon he would have to bring the young man inside so he was not to get sicker, but for now he was content on sitting out here allowing the young male's body to relax in the cool wind from a heated fever.

A/N Well there's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 should be up sometime soon :).


	4. Dracula's attempt to make soup

A/N Well since I really like this fan fiction i decided to do another chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy this story so far it will be several more chapters most likely.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hotel Transylvania characters.

Chapter 4:

Dracula had kept Johnny outside another half hour before he quietly slipped into Johnny room gently placing him on the bed, the soft whimper that escaped Johnny's mouth prompted Dracula to place his on the young man's chest hoping to comfort the young man. He still had no idea what he was doing, Mavis had never gotten sick well once she accidentally ate human food when she was young before they moved into the Castle. She had gotten out of the house only to come across a hotdog that had somehow gotten onto his land, it had been one of the many reason's why he had the Castle built. Humans were getting way to close to his likely, of course that was before a certain wild haired guy wormed his way into their lives.

Gently covering Johnny up Dracula's heart broke at the unusual weakness in the young man, it was hard to believe an Illness could make the man so weak. He already missed Johnny's normal happy and carefree attitude, settling down on the edge of the bed Dracula brushed his fingers through Johnny's hair. The young man leaned into the cool touch a soft sigh escaping his mouth within seconds he bolted up as a coughing fit took over his frame.

"Easy easy" Dracula soothed wrapping an arm around Johnny prompting him to lean into Dracula touch.

Soft sobs shook Johnny's frame as hot and cold flashes washed over his body, eye's clenching tightly shut the sound of chattering was heard as Johnny clenched his teeth trying to stop them from chattering. He was so cold than hot he hated this feeling, it had been ages since he'd gotten this sick.

"Sorry" Johnny muttered weakly "you shouldn't have to take care of me just another reason you prob hated humans were weak", his gaze looked down refusing to meet the vampire's gaze.

Soft,long, cool fingers gently touched his chin, with gentleness not even Dracula thought he could muster he gently lifted the man's chin to look at him. Johnny's eye's were wide eye's filled with unsheded tears, using his thumb Dracula gently wiped the tears away prompting Johnny to lean into the touch.

"You're not disgusting I could never think that of you I can't tell you I know what I'm doing" Dracula graced his fingers lightly against Johnny's chin causing him to sigh happily, "but I'll do my best to make you feel better now are you hungry?".

"Just a little" Johnny grinned slightly "kinda emptied my tank" the man shrugged sheepishly.

"How does soup sound?" Dracula brushed his fingers though Johnny's hair gently.

"You know how to cook soup?" Johnny glanced at the vampire with a raised eyebrow who just rolled his eye's, which he got from the young man prompting Johnny to chuckle.

"Pfft please after studying you human's for so long I pretty much know everything there is to know, now what goes in soup?" the Vampire rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh boy" Johnny rolled his eye's "I better go with you", pulling away from the Vampire he went to take a step only to have his legs give out, within a second he found himself caught right before he hit the ground.

"No no you're staying here" Dracula placed the man on the bed, ignoring the way Johnny glared at him "don't give me that look the last thing we need is you collapsing".

"Well if you make the soup without knowing how to make it it will make me sicker" Johnny rolled his eye's smirking slightly, ignoring the glare Johnny slowly went to stand his hand clutching the headboard face scrunched in concentration.

"Oh alright" Dracula rolled his eye's "if you must come" the vampire turned his back to the man "get on my back".

Johnny looked hesitate for a moment before shrugging letting go of the headboard he grasped the vampires shoulder keeping himself steady before climbing onto the man's back, Burring his head into Dracula's cape he tightened his grip on the vampire.

"Ready?" receiving a nod Dracula shot out of the room, a large gust of wind flashing behind him in his wake.

Within a little less than a minute they arrived in the kitchen, of course since Wilson was fired due to trying to keep on cooking Johnny he did the cooking himself. Either him or sometimes one of the Zombies, of course a dead Zombie cooking food for live Monsters hadn't been one of his most brightest ideas. Placing Johnny onto a chair Dracula started to dig into the food supplies cooking for Monsters he was having a rather hard time finding anything a human could eat, glancing back at Johnny he noticed the man's eye's were glassy.

"What are you?" the Vampires gaze landed on the roster they used to cook, Dracula mentally kicked himself of course it would be hard for Johnny to see that the last time he was here Wilson had tried to roast the poor man alive.

Walking over to Johnny the vampire lightly pulled the man into his arms his hand lightly rubbing his back soothingly, Dracula's heart broke as a soft sniffling noise came from Johnny.

"Hey now" Dracula brushed the tears away with his fingers "it's gone Wilson isn't here anymore", his eye's drew in concern as Johnny refused to meet his eye's "look at me".

Johnny gazed up at Dracula tears in his eye's for the 2nd time that day, he was starting to feel like a girl crying so much. Whenever he was sick he always had that problem, luckily he didn't get sick often of course when he did however it got bad.

"He's not here anymore" Dracula whispered drawing the man close to his chest "I promise you I won't let him near you again", receiving a nod the vampire smiled softly before gently releasing him "now let's see if we can figure out how to make you some soup". He cracked his knuckles as he gazed at the kitchen in front of him, a determined look crossing the vampires features.

Johnny just chuckled watching the man try to prepare soup, he may not feel very good now but with Dracula helping him he had no doubt he'd be getting better soon.

A/N Well there's chapter 4 not sure how many more chapters I'll make but don't worry, there will be slash later on the next chapter should be up sometime soon :).


	5. Twisting plot

A/N Sorry about the wait guy's been busy with things, but don't worry my Hotel Transylvania fan fictions will be updated more often now so hope you enjoy chapter 5.

Wilson's eye's narrowed as he watched the Goblin guards pace back and forth in front of his cell, despite that he had tried to get rid of a human, something that he should be praised like a Hero, instead of being put in this cell, he was put as one of the most, no the most dangerous creäture in this cell. So due to Dracula's request they had extra security at his cell. The cook didn't get it he had went to cook a human, Humans something that Dracula had built and hired him to cook anybody that came near the Castle.

Dracula had lost his touch forgotten all the pain that the human's put everyone through, maybe that was the key show how humans were or even capture Johnny. Either plan could work although the cook grinned evilly, if he held Johnny for ransom and if the young man was as important as he seemed to be he could get a great deal of stuff if Dracula wanted the man back.

Smirking Wilson began to pace but how to do it, he couldn't do it alone maybe if he had a little help. That's when an evil grin spread across Wilson's features, maybe it was time to bring back a bit of Dracula's past that the Vampire had tried to forget.

He would contact this Vampire but for now, Wilson leaned back into his messed up dirty bed he would just relax and wait.

A/N Well there you go the next chapter, I promise the next one will be alot longer :).


	6. Soup tests and bad news

A/N So it's been along while since I last did a chapter update, and I thought hmm I think it's about time I actually did one, for the other Hotel Transylvania fics I made as well.

Johnny eyed the soup nervously his spoon picking around the bowl, it almost look as if it was winking at him. And was that a fly?, the nauseous feeling that had slowly started to subside currently was coming back with a vengeance.

"It's great Drac" Johnny forced a smile.

"You know Johnny" Drac raised an eyebrow, "most people and Monsters would actually TRY the food before saying it was good".

"Oh" Johnny grinned sheepishly, "right".

Gazing down at the soup Johnny's mouth trembled as he slowly brought the spoon up to his lips, taking a gently sip Johnny's eye's widened in surprised.

It was actually rather good, excellent even.

"Wow Drac" Johnny grinned taking another spoonful, "you're one great cook".

Dracula felt his chest swell up in pride, to be quite honest he had been nervous about Johnny's reaction as well. But to see Johnny try his food and actually LIKE it, well he couldn't help but feel a burst of Pride go to his Ego.

"I'm glad you like it Johnny" Dracula ruffled the young males shaggy hair.

"Hey come on man" Johnny playfully pushed Dracula's hand away, "you're messing up my doo".

"To late" Dracula raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his features.

"Oh so the old man has jokes!" Johnny smirked.

Just then a Guard rushed in due to the Monsters expression, Dracula could tell whatever news his Monster guard had, it wasn't good news.

"What is it! can't you see were busy!" Dracula snapped, "now what is wrong?".

"It's Wilson!" the guard burst out as he was out of breath, "he's broken out of jail!".

Thump!

Johnny fell over in a dead faint.

A/N Well there you guy's go a cliffhanger lol, don't you love me *grins* now whoever does first review gets a cookie :D.


End file.
